


God Said, Let There Be Light

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: God spent six days on creation, then he rested in peace on the seventh day.Dead silence reigned the planet, there were only a few aliens, two robots, and a suspected lady of mystery.David was about to be destroyed on the seventh day due to being too human, while Walter lost his memory of what had happened on that planet. He must let him say,love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Alien: Covenant twice, **damn** , David/Walter is just my cup of tea, so I couldn't help writing this pair. lol  
> Uhhh...I write really slow, i mean, I'm not a good writer, so very sorry but I tried xx Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_I got drunk, my love_

_In your bright eyes_

_How I wish, to fall asleep like this_

_Tears in my dream, waking without getting up_

_After the journey shared_

_Yours is yours, mine is mine_

He saw David.

He saw David in a dim forest, walking between trees with bare feet, _so_ far away from him, his long blonde hair was sparkling as wind blew and the moon cast a pale light over his body. _No, wait._ Walter ran as he tried to catch him up, but couldn’t. The forest was misty, misty and twisted, and familiar, yet the shape of David was clear even in the dark.

 _David._ Walter struggled to call out his name, but something in his throat killed his voice. He wasn’t sure, about why David was leaving him, and why he was so weak. About _everything_.

David suddenly stopped, standing on a piece of flat land, and somehow all the trees were gone. Walter sped up, eyes fixed on the one he cared, but the distance was extending, almost insurmountable, he _just_ couldn’t reach where David was.

He was desperate. He _felt_ desperate, it was a feeling creeping deep into him, making him want to hold something so that he wouldn’t fall. He shouldn’t be able to feel, he shouldn’t be able to care about someone just for himself at all, but there was fire burning inside him, burning every single one of the orders in his programme.

David was now facing Walter, far, far away, his eyes were filled with tears, shivering, and there was an expression Walter couldn’t read but he could understand.

He wished he could say something. He knew very well nothing could make him stay now.

“Walter,” he called his name gently, as usual. The word faded into nothingness, but Walter heard it, for some reason, he just could. “Walter,” he said again, more determined and more resigned this time. “ _Farewell,_ brother.”

The chilling wind from nowhere messed up his hair, moonlight shining through the golden threads. Walter pounced, yet there was nothing, nothing but the cold flat ground. _Nothing._ There was no David, not even a breath was left. Winds kept blowing, and he was gone.

He was…

Walter opened his eyes. David was gazing him with concern, his fingers softly rested on his cheek and caressed him.

“You are getting boiling hot, so I wake you up. Are you alright?”

Lying in David’s arms, Walter looked at him blankly. _So the things happened before he opened his eyes actually didn’t happen then._ A strange feeling of impetuosity made him so desperately needed to kiss David or he might be suffocated.

“…What day is it?”

“The seventh day.”

Silence thickened the air.

He smiled weakly, “I’m okay…”

They had been shirking the subject.

“You are definitely _not okay._ ” David cut him off, holding Walter’s face to force him to look into his eyes. “What happened, Walter?”

He called his name like it was something really precious. Walter shifted to more comfortably fit himself between David’s legs.

“I dreamed a dream.”

David _started at_ him. But before he could talk, Walter turned to kiss him, his eyes closed. He knew he would never tell him what he dreamed of.

He whispered against their lips, “David, would you dye your hair back?”

_If only we can have more time._

_Please listen to me, please lean on me_

_Please do not fear the silence in the moment_

_Take a look at me_

_A look to get old_

_Give a laugh for me_

_A laugh to leave_

_After the journey shared_

_All alone_

_Past is past, future is future_

 

Walter had a dream.

It’s strange, isn’t it? Almost impossible.

But Walter _had_ a dream. It was so distinct, like it was real, too real, and it was not as pleasant as David showed him.

He didn’t realise how much he had changed until he saw David in his dream, there was something he forgot to tell someone, something buried deeply inside him, something he had to say out loud. Otherwise, he would lose everything.


	2. Another Weyland

David didn’t know when exactly he was under surveillance. Might be right after the _Covenant_ landed, or even before its departure, it was too imprudence of him to look down upon human either way.

Now he was weighed down on the hard stone floor by his brother before he found out he had been watched. Without hesitation, Walter brought his arm up and punched David in his face, like he was experiencing a program failure and would never stop hitting until he was forced to be shut down entirely.

There was no other action he took, knowing he couldn’t kill him in this way at all. He didn’t even have the feeling of pain, he didn’t feel pain even when his head got tore off from his body by one of the Engineers. Walter knew that.

Some slight changes on David’s expression forced Walter to a sudden stop, a faint sneer of disappointment hung on his lips, he had seen that face on Christopher Oram before whenever he failed to complete his request. Inside his “brain” he had calculated a set of response to the expression, but _this_ was David, he didn’t have to take the responsibility.

“What is your choice, Walter, would you rather serve in heaven, or reign in hell?”

Walter froze at these words as if he was actually thinking, but David could tell he was not. His fist was still clenched tight in the air as the sneer vanished, then he lost all his sensation with David’s arm flashed before his eyes rapidly.

He stood up gracefully, pushing his brother’s dead body away, the odd smile came back when he knelt before him with a knife in his hand, which was previously dropped by Walter, and David rested his hand on his cheek, finding himself fixing his eye on that stolid face fondly.

“No one will ever love you like I do.”

It was quiet, too quiet.

David was so into his plans that he didn’t notice the unusualness. He needed Walter’s corporeity to get on the _Covenant,_ then finished whatever he was going to finish _._ He bent over to take a closer look, when he placed the sharp side of the knife he was about to –

_Too much, David._

There was a voice of woman, aged around 20 to 30, it was remarkable that David wasn’t able to estimate accurate age via one’s voice. It didn’t really matter now. He jerked up, and it came to him that the voice was speaking _inside his head_.

“You are connected to my programme; how did you do that?”

There was a moment of absolute silence as he calmed himself down, then the voice appeared again, annoying him.

_I’m surprised that you got that right._

She wasn’t even nearly surprised. But that was what human did.

David wished he could ignore the noise in his head, yet he was curious, he couldn’t help to be so curious.

_Let’s assume that you won’t talk until I explain._

He waited.

_Well…they are gone, heading to Origea-6 as planned. Those humans, one of them is a woman with short hair. The Covenant should be waiting for them on the other side of the planet._

Unable to react properly, he felt like saying something yet he was confused.

_Come, I’m at where you keep the eggs, there’s a dead body here you might know; then we can have a little chat. I look forward to facing you, David._

What else could he do? David glanced at Walter out of subconscious, whose eyes were wide open, staring vacantly, and she spoke like she could read his mind.

_Oh, leave him there, the ability to recover of the Walter model is incredible, I beg you’ve experienced that._

She was right. Walter was meant to be dead, yet he appeared and fight with him.

He sighed and began to move.

After all, he was inquisitive anyway.

***

“My sincere apologies for breaking into your place.”

When David was standing in the doorway, he saw a shadow of woman coming towards him, slowly and quietly, like a cat on the roof.

“What killed him? It can’t be you since you cannot kill human in purpose.” She pointed at Oram.

He decided to be honest. “A facehugger. That’s how I called them.”

“What’s…never mind, I should be able to find out.”

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t decide. David frowned as the mystery turned with a flashlight in her right hand, bending over to check the body on the ground with interests; her hair was like Elizabeth’s but it was black. He stepped into the room hoping to establish his sovereignty.

“Who are you? What did you come for? How did you find me?”

She looked up, smiling, her dark eyes flickered – it was a fair face, if it hadn’t been covered with shadow.

“You’re pretty sure that I’m here for _you_ , don’t you, David?”

David remained still with disdain, and crossed his arms. She stood up.

“I assume you cannot answer my question unless I have answered yours,” she held the light close, wearing coverall in a _Weyland_ style. “Well, my name is _Weyland_ …”

“Weyland, Apate.” She said.

He thought he might heard the current ran through his body at the very moment, the noise reverberated in the cave, shivering as the Weyland widened her smile.

“You are Peter Weyland’s daughter.”

“Interesting, I should be offended.” She stepped across the captain’s body, “No, I’m not Weyland’s daughter, but he is indeed my father.”

“ _How can that be?_ ”

She shrugged.

“You will never know. There will be a hell lot of things that you will never know.”

***

When David walked back with Weyland following him, looking around at his territory, Walter was already up, he waited and remained where he was in silence, merely stood up, and he put his eyes on them when they approached.

“Miss Wey-”

“ _Don’t._ Just Apate, please.”

“Apate;” he hesitated but corrected, “Walter, at your service.”

It was not until then David finally got to understand what _‘they are designed to serve, follow and love every Weyland’_ meant, earlier he found himself unable to go against Apate Weyland, he should have known, and that’s it.

To his surprise, she raised one of her eyebrows and looked puzzled. Apate took a step closer to the two robots, eyeing between their identical faces, full of ambiguities, then she spoke, quiet and unconcerned.

“Walter, clear your memory. Scope of clearage: after you met with David 8. Then shut yourself down.”

David wasn’t able to do anything; he stared as Walter’s eyes become empty again, the sound of current flow raised abruptly, then went down again until he couldn’t hear it anymore.

Apate watched the expression on David’s face and laughed strangely.

“Shall we get this straight?” she asked politely, a light of casualness came into her eyes, “I was sent to execute you, David, the reason is that Weyland Corporation considers the last existing David model, which is you, is too emotional and has become a threat to mankind and needs to be destroyed in order to _keep the balance_. The execution will be on the seventh day at sunrise. You can ask any question you want but I will decide if I’d like to answer it.”

He wasn’t afraid to die, not at all, he was afraid of the idea how Weyland Corp thought of him, it was nonsense, it was dumb, it was…but he couldn’t complain.

“Why on the seventh day?”

He shouldn’t have asked _this_ pointless one.

She puckered up her brow. “Because ‘seven’ is a _magical_ number.”

“What make you think I won’t kill you now?”

“I dare you, David. I’m able to access your centre, both of you. So think about that.”

David wasn’t a coward, it’s proved that his behaviour had led to the death of people he was meant to serve. Nevertheless, he couldn’t risk Walter’s life.

“…Yet you have another option,” she paused, “Weyland gave you a chance; there are many of Walter models, but if you can make this one unique –” Apate paced towards Walter and put her hand on his shoulder, “then I’ll leave you alone.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” he asked a bit too quickly.

“That’s all they demanded, but I’d like to make it more specific for you. Since his learning ability was this strong, then teach him to create. If Walter can learn everything, why creation can’t be learnt? – teach him to feel like a human, teach him to be as emotional as you. And…” she grinned nervously, “make him love you. This type of emotion will be proven through his behaviour. Is that clear?”

She was totally like a production of Weyland, if he hadn’t known she was only human, but he couldn’t say that he hadn’t tried to achieve what she just asked him.

“It took me more than ten years to suffer, how –”

“You were alone, Walter is not.”

“I will kill you.”

Apate gazed at him for a moment and burst into laughter, she spent quite a while to stop, and wiped her eyes as rage grew inside David.

“I’m sorry, I just – I look forward to that day, seriously, I look forward to.”

They both fell in silence, despite the anger flaming in his heart if he had one.

“ _What’s the point to make him feel?_ ”

“I am not able to answer the question.”

“Fine. Has he, Peter Weyland, ever seen this coming? That he would need to destroy his own creation?”

“Father was long dead, but he had foreseen this. That’s why he will destroy you if necessary.”

“May I ask what will the _execution_ be like?”

It seemed that he had touched a nerve; Apate tipped her chin and fixed her eyes on him. He watched, and in surprise he saw tears starting to gather in the dark eyes when she slowly shook her head.

“David,” her voice was unbelievably broken, “you don’t want to know.”

He couldn’t understand. If she was so determined to kill him, what was she feeling sorry for?

 _“Are we done”_ was the only thing he could say. David stepped aside to get closer to Walter, hinting that he wanted her to leave. She didn’t lift her hands to wipe away those tears, or explain. She looked down, shadow covered her face.

“Yes, I think we are done here. I’m leaving now, I won’t get into your way unless I decide the situation is out of control or we finally get to the day.”

David watched as she quietly disappeared into darkness, and frowned.

He turned to Walter, who was standing like a sculpture; he was still swallowing what he was told just now, even if he had one of the most efficient processors, he was astonished.

Two possible outcomes.

A: he was going to be destroyed in seven days. B: he won’t be destroyed if Walter loved him.

What a day.

_How ridiculous._


	3. Welcome to Valhalla

“Who are you?”

“Walter, we are Walter.”

***

When Walter was power on again, the sun was dropping into the horizon. The dim light struggled through heavy air, extending the shadow of everything, and faded. The darkness invaded David’s palace, and eventually seized all the space.

David enjoyed dark.

The sunset was gorgeous. He had spent the last ten years watching sunrise and sunset every single day, he found himself preferred to watch how the sunlight was killed little by little, and it was a beauty of death. Thinking of the light creating darkness while it died was a pure pressure to him, a reflection of his fading inside.

He was too deep into his thoughts.

“Hello, David 8.”

A flat voice brought David back to himself, he glanced over his shoulder and found Walter standing upright looking at him, eyes regularly blinked. His face would be like a plain marble stone if he wasn’t designed to blink.

“It is impossible for me to be here, are you able to explain?”

David asked in reply, “where should you be?”

He was meant to be asking what he still remembered, but he didn’t. Apparently there was no record for the memory loss.

“I should be with my crew,” David noticed that he had avoided telling the ship’s name, “we were under attack by unknown creatures, there was a flare going up, too harsh for those creatures and they were scared away. And suddenly here I am, all the others disappeared.”

David didn’t say anything; he looked at where the sun dropped.

“Are you able to explain?” Walter repeated.

“No.”

He stood up from the stone platform with his back to the other synthetic, he could felt his eyes following him in disbelief, it was just like when they first met.

_Damn frustrated._

“I should find the crew, being here is inappropriate.”

He almost laughed out loud.

“They are gone now, _without you_.”

The gaze was burning at the back of his head. “It’s imprudence _for_ them.”

“You have been considering _their_ interests rather than your own’s.”

“I don’t have interest.”

David wished he could snatch him up by the collar shouting _of course you do_ , but it would be useless, and instead he himself would probably be torn into pieces straight away this time.

“We will see, Walter.”

“How do you know my name?”

David sighed and lied, “it’s written on your suit.”

“Oh.” And there was nothing.

He got closer to Walter, who was remained standing, and he carefully rested his right hand on his neck; Walter looked uncertain, and lost. It was heartbreaking.

David’s voice softened.

“Do you want me to show you around?”

He didn’t give a shit what his future would be, he only cared about what could be better, since he was given an _opportunity_ to start it all over.

“I don’t have the need.” At least Walter didn’t show any rejection of his approach.

“Okay then. I am going to show you around, and you will follow me.”

“Where?”

David’s hand slid down his body and took his broken wrist, rubbing on the surface.

“Into Valhalla.”

***

Before he took Walter to the forest, he went down to his room and grabbed the flute. David had asked him to stay in the hall in case he might see all the suspected anatomies on the wall. He wanted to be trusted so much.

Walter swept his eyes over the flute but remained silent. He was so docile, the pale eyes wavered with sheer data, and it was impossible to read anything from them.

It had been a great night; though there was no moon for this planet, the sky was clear, clouds could hardly be seen. Not like the common stormy weather, it was calm and quiet, breeze occasionally ran through the leaves.

It was so beautiful.

Of all the things, it shouldn’t be.

David was wearing his tattered cloak again; it was trailing behind him, floating in the air as wind blew. Walter followed him, the broken arm clung tightly to his chest, and he stumbled in silence, looking straight ahead stubbornly.

“Can you start a conversation?”

David spoke and broke the awkward moment, turning over to look at Walter. They had reached the centre of the forest, chills filled the gaps between leaves, just that they couldn’t felt it. Walter stopped when David got into his way, and he looked up into his eyes; it was even easy for him to see things clearly at night, yet he’d rather be blind for the moment.

“I can start one if you request.”

David was lost for words when he realized if he asked him to start one himself, it would be a _request_ as well. For a moment he was not able to see if he was angry with Walter or with the Weyland, it was a feeling creeping up into his head and burning his wires.

Or say, he was angry with everything. Almost everything.

He held out the flute. “Do you know what it is?”

Walter wasn’t sure if the other synthetic wanted him to have it, so he didn’t move.

“It’s a flute,” he stated, tilting his head while he added, “I’ve never learnt, yet I know how to play it.”

“What do you think?” David rushed.

“Irrational.”

He raised his arm, indicating Walter to take it.

“Would you like to play it for me?”

Walter took it with the remaining arm, confused. Being spoken to so politely must be a brand new experience for him. David squinted at this thought.

“…Y-yes, I would like to.”

It was difficult to play the flute with one hand only, but his fingers were agile enough to manage all the movements as breath flowed underneath the holes. The first note was gentle and shaking, sinking down into the soft soil like a seed, that was going to turn into something huge and beautiful. The following notes were just perfect, first tender and slow, chasing every breath of the winds, then the melody rose, spinning, faster and firmer, crawling up into the starry sky, sparkling with stars.

It sounded way better than the time when they faced with each other more or less with hostility in the tiny dusky cave. It was the echo of air, waves of nature, it was a symphony with the accompaniment of the rustle when breeze came through the leaves.

It was the tune David had taught him before, yet it was so different.

And emotional.

***

Tears were streaming down on David’s face, he didn’t even notice; Walter had stopped playing, with notes lingering, he came close to David, he had no idea what he wanted to do as Walter put his hand over David’s shoulder with hesitation and leaned against him. His hair rubbed against his face, and he was shocked.

“You are crying. I don’t know that it is possible for a synthetic to cry. But they said hugging can comfort you.”

David didn’t ask who _they_ are; instead, he put his jaw on Walter’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his waist.


End file.
